


Fancy (Hey, I Love You)

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Facials, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non canon compliant, Polyamory, Pre-Established Relationship, consensual recording & pics, it's soft imo, woosan are yunho's chaotic eggheads who live to torture him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo
Summary: Wooyoung and San are little shits but they'rehislittle shits so Yunho's stuck with them in the long run. Even if they send nudes while he's at work—wait, what?





	Fancy (Hey, I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> my second attempt at a smut fic haha

It starts out innocently enough.

His phone lights up in the midst of a meeting about advertising and proposals and something else Yunho isn’t interested in. What he is interested in, though, is the new message he receives from his boyfriends and their collective group chat. Boyfriends. The simple word sends Yunho into a state of bliss because he still can’t believe. It’s been almost five years, yet he still doesn’t know how they all managed to get here together. 

Him, Wooyoung, and San. A goofy smile appears on his face as he swipes the message open (very non-discreetly but he honestly can’t give enough fucks if he  _is_  caught) and that smile is promptly wiped off his face.

What he was expecting: the cutest, softest message, or a picture, telling him about what kind of trouble they’ve been up to since he’s left for this weekend long trip. (It's like they're a magnet for trouble when he's not around. Not that it's any better when he  _is_ around.)

What he gets: a 15-second clip of San’s fingers tugging at Wooyoung’s hair, leaving him whining for  _more_.

Yunho fumbles with his phone, quickly silencing any sound. Otherwise the whole board would have been privy to just how loud and sweet Wooyoung can sound. Call him selfish but Yunho doesn’t want to share  _that_  with anyone outside of him and San. It’s special and it’s  _only_ for  _their_  eyes and ears.

No one else deserves it.

He watches the clip again, eyes drinking in the sight of how rough San is, strands of hair curled tight in his fingers, and how they just started yet Wooyoung is already on his way to being wrecked. The tips of his ears grow hot with how he imagines how San will take Wooyoung. Maybe he’ll fuck him soft and slow until tears leak out of his eyes from how gentle he’s being. Or maybe he’ll make Wooyoung work for his orgasm—with his riding San until his thighs shake with exhaustion or until he’s too sensitive to keep going but San will sing soft praises into his ears, encouraging and convincing him to keep going.

Just the thought arouses Yunho.

Another clip pops up and he clicks it without hesitation. He wants to see just how pretty San has made Wooyoung for him. For the both of them.

It’s an aerial view of Wooyoung sucking San’s dick. Yunho assumes San says something because it causes Wooyoung to look up, first at San then at the camera as he pops off his cock. Spit and precome cling onto his lips and smears across his cheek as he slides it across, giving the obscenest view to the camera as he licks the side of the shaft. Tongue out and open-mouthed. Yunho bets it makes the nastiest of sounds too.

San’s hand brushes away damp bangs and Yunho sees how Wooyoung leans into his hand. He can only imagine the kind of expression that’s on San’s face. A sly smile will sit on his face as he plans the next course of action. Usually it’s ‘how many times can he get Wooyoung to come,’ but Yunho gets the feeling it’s going to be a little more devious than that today.  

A pout forms on Wooyoung’s face when he doesn’t get what he wants. He strokes San’s dick, before he takes his dick into his mouth again. Slowly taking it in deeper and deeper until he engulfs it all. It’s effortless and has Yunho shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The sight of Wooyoung being stuffed, mouth full of San’s dick as he stares back up into the camera teary-eyed—his desire to go home intensifies.

Yunho wants to hear the pretty moans that spill forth from Wooyoung’s raw pink lips. He wants to hear the little hiccups he makes and see him twitch and whine from how sensitive he gets. He wants it all; and he agonizes over the fact that he’s stuck here, in the middle of bum-fucking nowhere, for another 2 days.

“—and this concludes today’s morning meeting.” The snap of binders closing yank Yunho out of his fantasies and he throws everything into his bag. He’ll organize it later, he swears. He rushes to the door but before he could fully exit, a co-worker stops him.

“Hey, you okay? Your face is a little red and I noticed you couldn’t keep still in today’s meeting,” comes the worried voice of his co-worker. She’s a gem, really, she is. But sometimes she just doesn’t  _read_  the mood. That is, Yunho isn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

He fakes a smile. “I’m good. Just a bit tired; had a rough trip and an even rougher night. A bit of sleep should do it.”

“That sucks,” she continues and whatever else she says goes in one ear and out the other. He’s been told he’s great at feigning interest when honestly, the last thing he wants to be doing is getting stuck here, listening to his co-worker drone on and on about which promotional ideas should be proposed and which should be revised.

The weight of his phone in his pocket serves as a burning reminder of what kind of treats await him. The thought stirs up the arousal that sits at the pit of his stomach. Yunho stutters out an excuse about needing to catch up on sleep and leaves half hard in his pants. His face flusters as he speed-walks down to the elevator. He fidgets when he waits, for what feels an eternity, for the elevator. Then he’s tapping his fingers against the suit of his pants as he waits to arrive on his floor.

When he finally arrives to his room, he throws his stuff to the side, wasting absolutely no time situating himself on the bed with his phone in one hand, tie loosened, and pant button undone.  _7 new messages_  sits at the top of his notification bar.

Gulping, he opens them, waves of excitement and impatience practically rolling off him. If San were here, he’d laugh that infuriating laugh of his with his eyes squinted and cheeky dimples on full display. Wooyoung, on the other hand, would smile at him as he would start palming his dick through the fabric of his pants, intent on getting Yunho to pay attention to him. 

🎥

The first unseen video continues from the last—with San patting Wooyoung’s cheeks before thrusting his hips forwards. The way he gags as San keeps a tight hold on the back of his head has a groan coming from the base of Yunho’s throat. He can see more clearly now how Wooyoung’s eyes glisten and how mussed up his hair is from San’s treatment. Still, it’s attractive to Yunho and he’s reminded of how beautiful Wooyoung is. His heart wells up with how much love he has for his two idiots (and maybe his dick grows harder from how he watches how well Wooyoung takes it).

San guides Wooyoung, relentless, before he pulls him off. Wooyoung catches his breath, spit and precome slicked all across his mouth this time. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, baby,” San jerks off in front of Wooyoung’s face. He exaggerates his moans as he comes with a couple tugs, his come spurting all over Wooyoung’s cheeks and his tongue. Wooyoung opens his eyes, tongue still out and come everywhere.

Yunho’s gut tightens. His breath hitching as he palms himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, drinking in the image Wooyoung makes with streaks of come covering parts of his face. “Lemme take a picture Wooyoungie. Gonna send it to Yunho. Think about how he’ll react, seeing you acting like an absolute slut while he’s gone.” It ends with Wooyoung nodding at the end and it’s like a punch in his gut when he opens the next message.

📷 

Wooyoung kneels on the floor. His head craned up showcasing the many hickeys and love bites littering his throat. Globs of come decorate his cheeks and is caught in the middle of dripping down his tongue as he winks at the camera with his stupid signature peace-sign pose. Fuck, Yunho shoves his hand down his boxers, he wants to go home  _now_.

🎥

“San,” Wooyoung whines pathetically into the pillows. He’s on his front with his ass propped up with his knees spread. San’s hand is all over Wooyoung. He slides it up his thighs, fingers feathering over the inside of Wooyoung’s sensitive thighs—covered in love bites—causing Wooyoung to shiver from his teasing.

His hand makes it way up to his ass and he kneads one side, revealing his tight hole that’s already dripping wet with lube. Wooyoung lets out a noise of protest when San’s hand continues travelling upwards, hands caressing delicate hipbones and dipping against the small of Wooyoung’s back. San nudges Wooyoung to flip over onto his back and he does, pillow clutched to his chest and his legs spread to accommodate San.

The video hovers closer as San gently pushes away the pillow Wooyoung had, revealing a familiar oversized sweatshirt. Oh, Yunho thinks weakly, it’s one of his. No wonder why it looks so good on Wooyoung, and Yunho is sure that both he and San will be the death of him.

San’s hand creeps up Wooyoung’s abdomen, catching the end of the sweatshirt and dragging it up a few inches. Wooyoung’s flushed cheeks are shown briefly before he covers his face with an arm—or, at least he tries to. San intercepts his arm and holds it next to his head and suddenly, both of them are out of frame and the only thing Yunho can see is Wooyoung’s ear and the bedding.

“Hey,” he hears San say softly.

“Hi,” Wooyoung responds back in a similar fashion. There’s a small stretch of silence before he hears them kiss—lips smacking gently against each other. Nothing too heavy but, when Yunho sees Wooyoung again, he’s dazed and out of breath.

“Say hi to Yunho, Wooyoungie,” Wooyoung looks at the camera with the sweetest, softest expression and god, Yunho wishes he were there to ruin him instead of being stuck here, observing from the outside.

“Come home soon. We miss you, Yunho,” his voice breaks off into a moan, head rolling back from whatever San did off-camera.

Holy shit—and they haven’t even started  _anything_ yet. Yunho’s fucking horny and desperate and seeing San tease Wooyoung doesn’t help. Not at all.

He’s almost afraid to play the next video as he realizing they’re getting a little longer each time.

🎥

“Fuck. Just fuck me, San. Stop teasing.” Wooyoung is on his back, legs opened and San teasing Wooyoung by circling the rim of his hole, occasionally dipping his finger in shallowly. Yunho watches as his hole clenches around the finger as San tugs at the rim and he watches as the whines come pouring out from Wooyoung’s mouth.

San squirts lube onto Wooyoung. He jerks from the unexpected coldness as it drips from the head of his cock and down his balls. San spreads it all over and he pushes the rest to his hole. Yunho is fixated on how  _wet_ Wooyoung is.

San plunges two fingers in causing a small hitched, “fuck,” from Wooyoung. “Let’s show Yunho how good you are, Wooyoung.” He whines in protest, but it quickly dies down when San adds yet another finger. “Tell me Woo, do you wanna show him?” He nods but that isn’t enough for San. “Use your words baby.”

“Yes,” Wooyoung moves his hips down to meet the thrusts of San’s fingers. “Yes, I’ll be—I can be good. Please, San. Fuck me, please.”

San laughs from behind the camera as he removes his fingers, ignoring Wooyoung’s indignant ‘hey!’ and instead brings out one of their many toys into view. Lubing it, San places it at the entrance of his hole and starts pushing it in.

“San, no, I want your dick,” Wooyoung complains loudly. The louder he gets in bed, the more they know how  _not_  good of a job they’re doing. “I—oh,” Wooyoung sighs, a low buzzing emits from the toy and Yunho knows its intensity is on the lower level.

San strokes Wooyoung’s cock slowly, from the base all the way to the tip as he thumbs the sensitive head. “I got you, okay?” Yunho watches as Wooyoung nods with his hands covering his mouth. “Okay? I need words, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung (nods silent at first before he) looks at San and says, “okay.”

💬

 **Sani** :

_having fun? ;) we miss you <3_

_10:04 AM_  

🎥

“How you feeling, Wooyoungie. Is it good?” Wooyoung is a mess. He’s sweaty, the sweatshirt is pulled up revealing his taught abdomen and his nipples. Yunho’s mouth waters from the sheen of sweat that covers Wooyoung. He swallows hard, dick twitching, and he wants to be the one fucking Wooyoung until he’s incoherent and in tears.

“I hate you so much,” he responds, voice shaky and lacking the fire behind his words. “S-stop teasing.” San hums as he strokes Wooyoung’s cock. Yunho sees how Wooyoung tries to close his propped knees but San stops him. He holds a knee, spreading Wooyoung’s leg farther apart than what it was, and holds it in place.

Yunho can only guess what kind of expression San makes.

“Aww, don’t be like that—you  _love_  me,” he says in that infuriating tone of his when he teases for too long and won’t give even an inch away.

“Yeah, and I’d love you even more if you’d fucking  _fuck_  me.” 

“You’re so cute when you’re angry, Wooyoungie,”

Wooyoung tries to kick San with one of his legs but San catches it and hikes it up his shoulder, effectively pulling Wooyoung closer to him. Wooyoung whines. “C’mon,” as he adjusts his hips so that the vibrator in his would hit  _just_ right and he rubs against San’s hand, trying to get a little friction on his dick.

“Fuck you,” he hisses out. The video moves closer to Wooyoung’s face as San leans in from above. Yunho can  _smell_  the smug rolling off San in waves.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing already?”

🎥 

“ _San_ ,” his name is drawn out and Wooyoung looks like a mess. Yunho can see the beginning of frustrated tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He's quiet in his whines now, spent from the constant push-and-pull of being denied. 

"Baby, you've been so good, haven't you?" San asks. Wooyoung nods desperately in response, a litany of  _yes_ and  _please_  tumble out of his lips. San pets his cheekbone gently, cradling his jaw, and Wooyoung leans into his touch, wide-eyes looking at him, not making a sound. 

"Let's show how good you've been to Yunho." Wooyoung's eyes immediately flutters closed.

 📴

 

Yunho drops his phone onto the bed. That’s it. He closes his eyes, hand on his hard dick, and if he imagined hard enough, his hand could feel like San’s or Wooyoung’s in the way they would handle him. Soft and teasing, skimming the sides of his hip bones all the way down to the junction between his thighs.

Yunho thinks of those videos, imagination continuing on where San continues to tease and delay Wooyoung from coming until he’s begging. And he would beg so sweetly. Pleas spilling forth from his lips and eyes so wide. The way San would smile at him almost benevolently as he continues to build him up and, predictably, stop just as he almost reaches his high, leaving him wavering on the edge.

That’s when the tears would spill. Imagining that makes Yunho’s gut roll and flip in desire and he comes pathetically from that, spilling come across his stomach. He moans, stroking himself through his orgasm until it became too much.

Fuck. If he came so quickly just from that, Yunho can’t imagine how long he’ll last once he’s home.

🚙 

Yunho curses as he drops his housekeys. He’s finally home and it’s like the world is out to get him. First, his plane is delayed not once, not twice, but  _three_ times. Then, his stupid company calls him about a situation at the office that requires his attention “ _A.S.A.P._ ”. If Yunho didn’t have the amount of patience he has, he would have screamed. No, he  _did_ scream. Just internally while he kept a smile on his face. Now he’s finally home, later than expected, and eager to see his troublesome boyfriends again.

He’s finally able to turn the damn doorknob opened and the first thing he sees when he walks in is Wooyoung lounging on the sofa, wearing one of those insufferable shirts of his that he  _never_ buttons up all the way. Yunho’s extra desperate and extra horny after the stunt they pulled on him over the weekend. Yunho makes his way over to Wooyoung as he drops his bags on the floor, plopping on top of Wooyoung.

“Hey,” he says, staring up at him with what they label his ‘big puppy eyes’. “I missed you and San.”

Wooyoung brings his full attention to Yunho and laughs. God, Yunho loves that laugh because it never fails to make him feel all warm and bubbly inside and the way Wooyoung’s whole face just scrunches up makes Yunho extra in love. He loves them, a lot.

“We missed you too,” Wooyoung’s hands squishes his cheeks together. “Did you like our surprise?”

Yunho pushes away his hands as he groans and rests his head in the crook of his neck and just breathes in the familiar eucalyptus and lavender scent of Wooyoung. “You smell nice,” he mumbles. “I missed you so, so much.” Yunho starts blowing air against the side of his neck, causing Wooyoung to giggle.

Lifting himself up onto his hands, Yunho cages Wooyoung in, leaving him to look up at Yunho. It’s like the world stops just for them—noise from the tv fades. The sound of rumbling cars goes silent. His heart stops in his chest and threatens fall from his ribcages from how breathtaking Wooyoung is.

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart. So, so pretty and so sweet,” Yunho leans down, brushing is lips against Wooyoung’s. They hold each other’s gazes before Wooyoung pulls Yunho closer, deepening the kiss. The sound of smacking lips on lips and heavy breathing is the only sound that’s heard through their apartment.

Wooyoung pulls back after exchanging kisses. “You think I’m pretty?” He asks, lips slightly swollen and breathing heavier than before. Yunho thinks he’s beautiful like this, even if his eyes are a little swollen from the lack of sleep and hair messy from running around all day.

“I don’t think so. You are pretty—beautiful. Amazing. Fantastic.”

“What about San?”

“He’s a pain in my ass,” they both burst out into laughter. “I know it was his idea. Speaking of San, where is he?”

Wooyoung shrugs the best he can with Yunho on top of him. “Something about errands. I don’t know. He should be back soon.”

“You know what that means?” Yunho mischievously smiles at him, fingers running across his collarbones and down his chest, lightly going over his nipples in the process. He watches as Wooyoung inhales sharply and leans his head farther back into the couch, his eyes closed.

“Peace and quiet?” He says, displaying the length of his neck to Yunho. He opens his eyes just the slightest, looking under his lashes at him, so enticingly to Yunho. He wants to devour him.

“Is that what you want?” His hands trail down the curve of his hips and rests there, happy to finally be able to just  _touch_  Wooyoung. Yunho inches his face closer to Wooyoung, the proximity of how close their faces are changes the air—it becomes heavier, saturating itself in desire and want.

Wooyoung smirks, and that just sends tingles down Yunho’s spine as arousal grows in the pit of his stomach, reminding him of how much they teased him over the weekend. Wooyoung puts on a show for him, biting his lips as he touches Yunho, hands wandering around until they reach his half-hard dick. Yunho groans as Wooyoung palms him through his pants.

“No.” It gives Yunho the green light to do whatever he wants; and he will.

Unable to wait any longer, Yunho practically tears the shirt Wooyoung has on apart, buttons flying everywhere. He ignores his indignant, “hey, that was my favorite shirt,” from Wooyoung because he’s so desperate to get them both naked. Yunho tugs off Wooyoung’s shorts and boxers all in one go as Wooyoung’s hands start undressing him in return too.

“Baby, there’s no need to rush,” Wooyoung says as he leisurely undoes his belt. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I want you now,” Yunho whines. It’s been three whole days and he  _misses_ his boyfriends. He wants cuddles and kisses and to fuck or be fucked. He’s not picky.

Yunho shrugs off his clothes, throwing them somewhere over the couch adding to the growing pile across the floor. He grabs the half-empty bottle of lube laying on the table.

“The fact that our lube’s just here, out in the open, says a lot doesn’t it,” Wooyoung comments.

“We have lube in every room.”

“Oh, right,” a moment passes before Wooyoung makes a noise of disgust. “Why does the one in the living room have to be strawberry? It stinks.” He crinkles up his nose.

“Oh my god, shut up Wooyoung. My dick is hard and I’m desperate and you’re here talking about the  _flavor_  of our lube?”

“You know I hate strawberry flavored stuff. It _stinks_.” He whines. Yunho wants to gag him. Where’s San when he needs him?

“It’s strawberry because that’s more fun when I’m fucking eating you out—not your ‘original’ or whatever flavored lube.” Yunho crudely pours lube onto the rim of his entrance and Wooyoung shivers. He watches as it twitches in anticipation. Wooyoung whines from his position and his legs cross behind Yunho’s back to get closer.

Yunho pulls Wooyoung even closer by pulling his left leg on top of his shoulder. This way, with the way Wooyoung is sprawled out, he has all the control and this way, it’ll leave Wooyoung breathless. He sticks a finger in, then quickly, another. Soon, he has three fingers working into Wooyoung and that leaves him breathing heavily.

The way his pupils are blown out with desire only serves to make Yunho work harder at spreading Wooyoung open. Yunho can’t help but smirk when Wooyoung whines in protest when he pulls his fingers out.

Yunho slicks himself up with lube and positions the head of his cock at Wooyoung’s entrance. He teases Wooyoung, shallowly thrusting in and out. The way his rim twitches around him settles heavy in his gut.

“ _Yunho_ ,” the way Wooyoung pitches his name  _just_  the way he likes it prompts him to move. He leans in closer to Wooyoung, hiking his leg up even higher on his shoulder while slowly sinking in to the hilt. The expression Wooyoung makes when he bottoms out is priceless.

He stills, letting Wooyoung adjust as he leans in to kiss him. It’s a deep, sloppy kind of kiss that layers on a sort of haze in his mind. Pulling back, Yunho takes in the picture Wooyoung makes and his heart stops. He’s breathtaking.

“I love you so much,” Yunho whispers in reverence and when Wooyoung opens his eyes, it’s like stars are being born from how much it glitters and shine. The way his cheeks flush from his ears to the apples of his cheeks to the way his lips pull into a lopsided grin are all characteristics Yunho is so familiar with and are what he’s so in love with.

Yunho can’t help it. His lips start trailing the underside of Wooyoung’s jaw as he sings praises into his skin and when he gets to the column of his neck, he bites down. Hard.

Wooyoung jolts in his arms, rim clenching tight around him. “That hurt,” he whines but his pupils are blown out when he looks at Yunho. and his chest heaves glaze in his eyes give him away to Yunho. He leaves trails of wet kisses down Wooyoung’s chest as he finally moves his hips. The air is pushed out of Wooyoung from his unexpected roll.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” falls from his lips and Yunho sets a punishing pace, desperate to finish. Wooyoung scrambles for something, anything, to hold onto but his fingers could only scratch against the surface of their faux leather couch. So Yunho takes ahold of one hand in his, holding it in place besides his head and Wooyoung’s other hand makes its way to the nape of Yunho’s neck.

It’s sticky with sweat and lube but Yunho wouldn’t have it any other way. Not with the way Wooyoung looks beneath him, fringe clinging onto his forehead and the way he rakes his nails against Yunho’s skin. Wooyoung does his best to meet Yunho’s thrusts as he grinds his hips against him.

Yunho fists his aching cock, trying to keep his strokes in time with his thrusts, and Wooyoung keens at the touch. He leans down to kiss Wooyoung again and this time, it’s messier and rougher, open-mouthed.

“I’m close,” Wooyoung pants out against his lips. Yunho quickens his pace, intent on absolutely devouring Wooyoung entirely from each little moan the spills from his lips.

“Me too,” he responds.

A final flick of his wrist sends Wooyoung coming, body twitching and clenching down Yunho’s cock. A few more thrusts and Yunho follows him shortly after in Wooyoung. Yunho lifts his leg down gently from his shoulder and hovers over him, trying to catch his breath. His fingers comb through Wooyoung’s sweaty hair and still, Yunho is blown away by how breathtakingly beautiful he is.

“I’m all gross and sticky now,” Wooyoung crinkles his nose as his fingers tap at Yunho’s hips. “Need a shower.”

Yunho grabs tissues from their table ignoring Wooyoung’s annoying quips—“conveniently placed, isn’t it,”—and wipes them down. He helps Wooyoung stand, his legs still shaky, as they make way to the bathroom. He’ll clean up the mess later, Yunho decides.

“Are you going to have your wicked way with me here too,” Wooyoung giggles, stepping underneath the showerhead. “The one place we don’t have lube. I guess we can make do with water.” Yunho rolls his eyes while turning on the water, a self-satisfied smile on his lips when Wooyoung yelps from the shock of running water.

“That’s what you get. Now, shut up and let’s get cleaned.”

“My knight in shining water,” Wooyoung wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck, grinning, goofy and full of energy.

🚿 

Yunho sleepily opens his eyes when he feels the other side of the bed dip. It’s San, a finger on his lips, as he settles around the other side of Wooyoung, placing him in the middle. He doesn’t stir, but he unconsciously moves to accommodate San.

“I was only gone for an hour,” Yunho can practically hear the pout in San’s voice. He grabs San’s hand, intertwining their fingers and resting them on top of Wooyoung.

“You’re here now though,” his mouth is a little dry and his voice comes out gravelly and sleep-addled. “I missed you.” His thumb starts rubbing little circles into his skin. San scoots closer, pressing flush against Wooyoung, and he squeezes Yunho’s hand in confirmation.

“Me and Wooyoungie too. We missed you,” San mumbles as he starts drifting off into sleep. And Yunho doesn’t know what it is. Maybe it’s because it’s been three days since he’s seen his boyfriends or maybe it’s because he’s so tired and being here, with them, his arms around them and their arms around him, but his heart is so so full.

“I love you Sani. I love you both so much.” 

San peaks over Wooyoung, smiling, before he ducks back down to snuggle closer to him. “Us too, Yunho. Now shh, it’s sleepy time.” He squeezes Yunho’s hand before quickly drifting off. Yunho looks at them both, and god, he’s so glad they never gave up on each other because he wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world.

Never.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's my second fic and it's another smut icb. so i can't say ive improved much but i do hope you enjoyed this!! yunwoo honestly has a special spot in my heart and yunwoosan just makes it that much spicier you feel? it's a little mushy, i know, like, unnecessarily so but i can't help it. it's just how i am lol. i do hope you enjoyed this! i really appreciate all of you who make it to the end of this fic. it really means a lot to me ♥♥♥.  
> 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds)


End file.
